everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Willa En Dehors
Willa En Dehors is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the ballet Giselle as the next Queen of the Wilis, named Myrtha. In the destiny conflict, Willa is a Neutral, mostly because she knows she will follow up her destiny and sees no point in the fight. Character Personality Willa is a quiet, distant girl with a dry demeanor. Quite anti-social and laid-back, the wilis has a boring personality and blank expression, and still she manages to be fairly unique. Willa is pessimistic, always tending to see the worst aspects of everything and frequently simmering down those who try to see positive things in live. Willa firmly believes that the worst thing in life is being born and living. She sees no point in existing, as everyone will die one day and everything one ever did will be left behind and forgotten. Given the fact that she's dead, Willa fears practically nothing and therefore, drags herself into different adventures with those she considers her "allies". She has been sent many, many times to Headmaster Grimm's office because of her tendency of being too courageous. It's even ridiculous how she lacks the idea of danger and it obviously doesn't stop her from getting into equally ridiculously dangerous situations. Actually, getting in trouble with her friends can bring some rare, small smiles to Willa's face, and those are the sweetest. In addition, Willa is very depressive and a perfect sad girl. Her tendency of seeing the worst part of things can make her company sad and melancholic, because that's how Willa is. She has a great memory and tends to bring a lot of things from the past to the present, and is spiteful and rancorous. For example, Willa still suffers with the cause of her death from years ago. In spite of being resentful, the wilis isn't vengeful and often chooses to suffer instead of doing something to those who caused her some pain (of course she'll remind you of what you did at any opportunity, though). Willa is slow, and honestly, can't kill an ant, so she obviously wouldn't do anything to anyone. Willa is, however, absurdly loyal to people and even her death hasn't changed this trait. Of course, she takes a lot of time to actually trust people, but once she finds home in someone, she will be very, very devoted to them. She is a devoted "mother" to her group of Wilis and everything she wants is to see her children well and safe. She defends those she likes/loves with everything she has. Additionally, Willa can get annoyed very easily and is someone easy to piss off. She was born annoyed and died annoyed, that's what everyone says. She has been trying to work on her extremely hot-headed personality, but it's not easy. For someone who has already died, Willa is quite a sentimental girl. Appearance Willa is a ghost/spirit, and has the appearence of such. Very pale skin, white long straight hair and colourless eyes that sometimes can have a bluish tone. Her outfits are mostly composed by white ballet-esque dresses, and her motifs are flowers that represent death, especially lilies, and she likes to incorporate lots, lots of lace into them. Willa also appears to be a lot younger than she actually is. Hobbies & Interests Dancing Mostly because it's always been part of her life (and death), Willa's main hobby is dancing, especially ballet. She feels free when she's dancing, and it's the only good thing about her life that she can remember. It weirdly connects her to her biological family, for unknown reasons. Willa's always with her pointe shoes dancing around the halls, being herself. Honestly, dancing is probably the only thing that makes Willa truly smile and enjoy her existence. Gardening Willa likes flowers and gardens, and is fond of gardening ever since she was alive. Apparently, flowers are the only thing that don't die with her, and they seem to grow stronger in Willa's presence, especially lillies. The next wilis enjoys her plants' company and wouldn't trade it for anything. Fairy Tale Giselle : Main article: Giselle How Willa Fits Into It Willa was the one chosen to be the next Myrtha, Queen of the Wilis. Having died at a young age from a broken heart, she was just perfect to fit this role of the merciless queen of the spirits. Willa doesn't dislike her destiny and finds it quite cool, and finds destiny the only way to go. She hasn't a particular side on the destiny conflict and finds it stupid, being considered a Neutral. Relationships Family Willa was born to a couple of French farmers who dearly loved her and misses her a lot, since her death. She has only a few memories of her parents, and only remembers that her mother loved ballet and her father was supportive over them. She wishes to find them one day, so they can tell her everything about her past life. Myrtha, the Queen of Wilis, "adopted" Willa after her death and had chosen her to be her sucessor. Willa sees the queen as a mother figure, since she can't remember much about her biological mother. She respects and loves Myrtha, and Myrtha truly loves her back. They are connected by dancing, and Myrtha expects Willa to follow her steps. Friends Willabella van Haunt Willabella is Willa's fellow Wilis friend. It just seems like the dead stick together, and both are very close to each other. With both having lots of problems with dealing with people, they just kind of found comfort and trust in each other. Willa feels safe enough to open up to Bells and tell her friend her deepest secrets, and often runs to Willabella when she has any kind of problems. Fouetté Épaulement Even though they are opposites and Fouetté does ''find Willa quite boring, these two roommates get along well. Willa considers Fou a good buddy and a great dancing partner and someone to look up to because of her dancing skills. Destiny Claus Destiny is the type of person who will do everything to make an depressive person happy and well, of course she's always trying to do that with Willa. Often vexing the ballerina ghost with her super energetic personality, Dest's always trying to show Willa the bright part of everything. In other terms, Destiny is basically joy to Willa's sadness, and even though the next Santa used to be the most annoying person to Willa, the spirit grew up to be quite fond of the blonde. With their contrasting personalities, everything seems to work quite perfectly, and Destiny can make Willa even laugh from time to time (She needs buddies to deal with her boring self) Pet Willa has a ghost puppy dog, Phantom. He's always seen with her and honestly, Willa sometimes treats him better than she treats her friends. Also, he's the only one to keep up with her harsh personlity and truly loves her. Romance Romance's really not for Willa. After all, she's the princess of the wilis and died from a broken heart, so no way. Enemies Swanette Cygnus TBA The Swan Squad TBA Outfits Class Schedule '''1st Period': Kingdom Management 2nd Period: Experimental Fairy Math 3rd Period: Dance Class-ic 4th Period: Muse-ic Class 5th Period: Science & Sorcery 6th Period: Throne Economics Trivia * Willa being a Neutral is a reference to her blank, boring personality. * "Willa" means "resolute protection". It was chosen to its similarity to "Wilis". ** In addition, "En Dehors" is a ballet step. * When alive, Willa was a beautiful girl with fiery red hair and green eyes. When she died, she just became an average ghost. * Willa identifies as Asexual Aromantic. * Willa can float, since she's a spirit, but would rather walk. * Willa incorporates a lot of flower symbolism into her outfits. * Even though she tries, Willa cannot bring herself to remember things about her life. As stated before, she has a few memories of her mother and father, and all she can feel is connection to some stuff. * Willa doesn't have a birthday per say, as neither her or Myrtha know about the day she was born. However, they celebrate it on the day she died, that being January 10th. * More TBA! Gallery Willa Moodboard.jpg|Willa's Moodboard willa sketch.png|Willa's sketch. I promise I'll finish this before break is over! Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Giselle Category:WiseUnicorn's characters